Happily Ever After- Malec
by Blue Eyed Shadowhunter
Summary: Starts after COLS. Alec is dealing with the break up, How long can Clary and Jace hid their secret? Read and find out! Rated M for later chapters! Mainly Malec but will have some SIzzy, Clace and Jia.
1. Prologue: Clary's Secret

**Hope you like the story! **

**Magnus: Why did you have to drag me out? I was perfectly fine sulking in my apartment!**

**Me: Well, I need you to do the disclaimer! Besides you need to get out of your mess of an apartment! You're just as bad as...**

**Magnus: Say the name and I'll turn you into something very unnatural!**

**Me: Alright! Just do the disclaimer and you can go back to you're apartment and attempt to stop Jace from cleaning it!**

***death stare from Magnus* Magnus: Alright! She doesn't own TMI! Only the plot! I'm going back to bed, so don't bother me! **

* * *

Prologue: Clary's Secret

Clary was scared how she was going to tell Jace. She was pregnant, with his kid. The night when they got high, they went farther than she thought. She had realized that she was late on her period. She hadn't told anyone, it wasn't hard to hide being that she was only a few weeks pregnent. She had was scared to tell him, he was already keeping his distance when they would talk. He wouldn't touch her in fear of hurting her. When she told him, she wasn't sure how he would react.

She took a deep breath, opening the door to his room in the silent city. He stood in front of a mirror. A smile formed across his face, the same one that she had fallen in love with.

"Hey." She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey, Jace." She bites her bottom lip debating if she should tell him or not.

"Clary, are you alright?" It's now or never, she thought.

"Jace, um...I...I'm...pregnant." He stared at her, his mouth wide open. "Jace, say something, please."

"It's mine, right?" She nods. "How far along are you?"

"I'm only a few weeks in." She waited for him to say something else, but he only nods.

"Have you told anyone?" She shakes her head.

"Only you." She takes a step towards him, reaching for his hand he takes a quick step back.

"Clary, no please. I don't want to hurt you, especially now. When you're pregnant, with my baby. You're my family, my everything." She took a step closer grabbing his hand, and putting it on her stomach.

"That's why I know you won't hurt us."

"So you want to keep him?"

"Of course, I do Jace. I could never give him or her up even if I wanted to, Jace. I love our baby too much." Jace took a deep breath and picked Clary up bridal style, setting her down on the makeshift bed. That looked more like a cot than a bed, if even that.

"How are you feeling?"His voice mirror the concern that was written all over his face.

"I'm fine, Jace. The only thing I hate is the morning sickness." She rested her head on his shoulder, when he sat down next to her. He smiles, kissing the top of her head, pulling her close to him.

"I've missed this so much." Jace chuckles.

"Me, too."

* * *

Magnus staggered out of the tunnels, chest heaving like he couldn't breath. The moment he had told Alec it was over. He felt like crying, he wanted to take it all back. But what Alec had been planning to do was unforgivable. He had wanted to take his immortality away, yet if he had just asked then Magnus would have given it to him. He had actually thought that he would settle down, that there would actually be an end. He had thought that Alec would be the one, that he would spend the rest his life with. But he had been wrong, you think he would have learned from the last time. He should have just avoided the Shadowhunters like a sense able guy would. You get stabbed in the back once by them, you don't go running back to them.

"Alec isn't like them. He's different, he's kind and loving."

No he's not, he was going to take your immortality. Kind and loving people don't do that.

"But..."

No buts, he doesn't love you anymore! People who love you don't go behind your back and talk to Camille.

Great now he's arguing with himself. He walks into his apartment, only vaguely remembering the walk to the apartment and fumbling for his keys. His cat seemed to be smart and was hiding somewhere, out of his way. He stopped in the middle of his living room, looking at all the pictures of him and the blue eyed boy on vacation, the books that the shadowhunter had been reading then stopped. The memories of the two of them having fun on the couch, in the kitchen, in the bedroom. Everywhere he looked the memories flooded through his mind, no matter how hard he tried they wouldn't go away. The blue sparks began to fly from his fingers, sending everything flying across the room like a sort of tornado. He fell on the floor in the fetal position crying, leaving everything a mess. After a few minutes he was able to collect himself, he walked to the fridge grabbed a bottle of wine and went to one of the spare bedrooms to cry.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! It's short I know, sorry! I'll put the next chapter up ASAP! So maybe tommarow depends how long the editing takes! R&R!**

**BESH **


	2. Chapter 1: Can't Live Without You!

**Hey! I decided to put this up a little earlier than I had planned! **

**Sabastian: How interesting my dear!**

**Me: What the hell are you doing here, Jacka$$!**

**Sabastain: It's sad to see that you don't like me!**

**Me: Do the stupid disclaimer and get out of here before I get Jace or Luke and Maybe even Magnus to kick your a$$**

**Sabastian:Ohhhh, feisty! Well this muddie doesn't own TMI!**

**Me: Im not a muddie, A$$hole! Now get out of here! **

**Enjoy! I can't really promise that I'm not some form of crazy! But I can promise that I'm not mental**

* * *

Chapter 1: Can't Live Without You!

Alec sat on the floor, drinking beer from a convenient store, of the abandoned subway tunnel where HE had broken up with him. Alec couldn't leave, no matter how hard he tried he always ended up back here. The only other place he could go was HIS place. Alec couldn't say HIS name anymore, it always made him cry. He didn't want to cry anymore, he wished it was all a bad dream and he would wake up in...Magnus's arms. The pain in his heart was nothing compared to any demon he or Jace for that matter have ever faced. Time seemed to drag on when one is in misery. The only thing that kept him up to date was the local newspaper he got when he would have to get food for the week. So he knew it had been a month since the warlock had broken his heart like it was nothing. Made it seem as though he just been the warlocks toy and he had just started getting bored with it. Alec hadn't gone and collected his things, like Magnus had asked him to. He couldn't bring himself to go to the apartment and make everything official by getting all his things. The break up alone had been torture, and he couldn't face the warlock's cold stare that used to show love and concern.

Alec picked up his phone seeing that he had missed a thousand calls, they were all from either Isabella, Jace, or Clary. But the blue eyed Shadowhunter didn't want to talk to any of them, he couldn't. They all had someone while he didn't, he had lost his love. There wouldn't be another man for him, no matter how hard he tried. Alec would never forget the sparkling warlock that had stole his heart, then broke it into a million pieces, making it unrepairable, forever broken.

He sighs, he wasn't suppose to think during resting hours. The point of his schedule was so he wouldn't think. I guess it's time to go hunt some demons, he thought. He stands up, stretches his legs before grabbing his steles. The tunnels were usually dark besides his witchlight, so walking out into the night didn't make a difference on his eyes. His guard was up immediately when he saw the figure walking toward him.

"Are you Alec Lightwood?" This surprised him, he hadn't expected the figure to know him.

"What's it to you, if I am?" The girl comes into view.

"Well, if you want to find Magnus than you will fallow me." His eyes widened. Was Magnus in trouble? Or is she trying to trick him.

"You're late on the news, Magnus and I broke up." He hoped the girl would take this as he didn't care and leave the warlock alone.

"Okay, then I'll tell my boss that you don't care and we'll just kill him." He pinned the girl against the wall so fast, she didn't have time to react.

"You hurt him and I will personally kill your family, your friends and everybody you care about right in front of your eyes, then I'll kill you. You got it!" The girl just smiled at him, then he felt someone come from behind and grab him pinning him against the wall.

"Hello, Alec! It's nice to see you." Sabastian gave him a cold dark smile.

"What do you want from me?" he snarled at the demon man

"Your precious Magnus, of course. " Alec blacks out after getting hit on the head.

Alec woke up in a cell with chains on his angles and his hand bond behind his back. There was only one door and a small window with bars across it. He highly doubted that he had any weapons on him. But he was more worried about Magnus. What did Sabastian want from Magnus? He hoped Magnus would was angry with him and refuse to do it, no matter what they said. As long as Magnus was safe he didn't care what they did to him, even if they killed him.

But little did Alec know that Magnus was just as hurt as he was about the broke up. So just like Alec would do anything for Magnus, Magnus would do anything Sabastian asked him to do if it meant that he could save Alec. Keep him safe behind his protective wards. This is what Sabastian was counting on, if he was to get what he wanted, otherwise his plan may not work. Without his key ingredient, it could all fall apart.

* * *

Sabastian watches as the women leaves the store. She wasn't ready for any attacks like her fiance would have wanted her to be. He followed her with ease, she never once looked over her shoulder. The women was unaware the he was following her. They went down an alley and he grabbed her from behind. He put his arm around her neck and a demonic blade digging into her back.

"Happy to see me, Mother!"

* * *

**I know this is both creepy and a major cliffhanger! But it where i need to end this chapter for now! Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 2: Missing in Action

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI! If I did Malec would still be together and we wouldn't have to wait 2 years for the next book!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Missing in Action

Jace paced in the middle of Isabella's bedroom while Izzy and Clary sat on the bed. They were all worried about Alec and Magnus. They hadn't heard from the either of them in three months since they had heard from their friends. Jace was more worried because he could feel that something was off, and had been for two months now. He hated the feeling that Alec was sending him, it made his stomach twist into a knots. He hadn't said much on the subject since they had found out that Clary's mom had been taken. He had been busy worrying about Clary, to say anything. Alec was a shadowhunter and knew how to handle himself.

"We should go to Magnus's apartment to see if their there. Nothing about this feels right, It all too out of character of Alec. I mean when they went on the vacation we alway got texts, fire messages, and sometimes he would call us. But he's going on three months of not talking to any of us and we don't even know where he is."

Clary nods, "I agree with Jace. This isn't like Alec, Magnus maybe, but not Alec. We really should go check out Magnus's apartment." Izzy nods and they gear up, then meet by Alec's door.

"Clary, why are we meeting at the door to Alec's room? Aren't we suppose to be going to Magnus's?" Izzy asked annoyed that they hadn't left yet.

"I'm making a portal to Magnus's. But if you want to walk then we will see you there. The reason I'm doing it here is because Magnus made it so from here you can portal to his apartment without one of my complex portals." She stood back up, then looked at Jace, who looked like he wanted to tell Clary that she wasn't going.

"Jace, don't you even dare!" Looking at his like she knew what he was thinking. They all go through the portal to Magnus's.

* * *

The lights in the apartment were on, but they didn't see Magnus until they heard his voice.

"What are you doing here?" this surprised them, he didn't sound like his flamboyant self.

"What do you mean, Magnus?" Clary looked at him. He didn't have on a bit of color or glitter. He had on nothing but black, except for the red that said LIFE SUCKS!. This made her uneasy.

"Didn't Alec tell you that I'm not your pet warlock, anymore! So please be show yourselves out." Now this really made her uneasy.

"Bane, what the hell is going on? We haven't seen Alec in three months. So you better start explaining before I get real pissed!" Izzy spat the words at Magnus like venom.

* * *

Magnus heard what the girl had said and the fear crept in. Where was the blue eyed shadowhunter? He couldn't breath, Alec could be in trouble or hurt or worse... No, he couldn't think that way. Alec wasn't dead, he couldn't be. He was only barely aware of falling on the floor and hugging his knees to his chest while rocking back and forth. Why did he have to be so stupid? Alec wouldn't be in this situation if he hadn't broken up with him. They could be laying in bed cuddling or watching TV. He didn't know what he would do if Alec was dead. "A-Alec!"The tears ran down his face as he cried for his blue eyed shadowhunter.

The three looked around at each other as their friend cried. Clary finally got next to the warlock and coaxed him to stand up, then she led him to his room. Where she was able to get him to lay down. She held her friend while he cried.

"Magnus, it's going to be okay! We'll find Alec, I promise. Then we'll bring him home, okay!" The warlock just nodded, and eventually fell asleep.

Magnus wished that this was all a cruel joke and Alec was safe at the Institute, but it wasn't. Alec was in trouble, and it was his fault. If he had tried to talk to Alec, then he wouldn't have gone to Camille. Then he wouldn't have had to brake Alec's heart, and he would be cuddling with him right now telling him that everything was going to be alright. Then, maybe, they could have their happy ending. But that's not what happend. It had killed Magnus to watch Alec get more and more distant from him and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be titled A Deal with the Devil! **

**-BESH**


	4. Chapter 3: A Deal with the Devil

**Srry, for not updating sooner, but I've been writing some other fanfics that I want to put up as soon as I can.**

**Jace: Screw those Fanfics! You should write more about me! Cause I'm hot and Amazing.**

**Me: You are so annoying! Just do the Disclaimer.**

**Jace: That's what you tell yourself! But BESH doesn't own TMI!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Deal with the Devil

Magnus got out of his bed, knowing that he couldn't stay in bed. It wouldn't do Alec any good, if he knew that the others would be out hunting for clues, so Magnus would have to find a way to find his blue-eyed shadowhunter. He sat down at his desk in the study, not bothering with breakfast. He had too much work to do, he had to find Alec. The books went flying when he didn't find what he wanted as he combed through the various books in the room. He begins pacing back and forth in the room while feverishly paging through the Great White Book. There had to be a way to find his blue eyed shadowhunter.

He stops dead in his track, he could feel the room become cold and eerie. Turning around he saw a person that should have never stepped foot in his domain, if it wanted to live. He glared at Sebastian, holding back the urge to incinerate him where he stood, like the voice in the back of his mind was telling him too. But he couldn't if he wanted to know what he had done to his Alec and where his shadowhunter was.

"Where is he?" He snarled at the Demon boy.

Sebastian chuckled. "Getting down to business I see. Well, I could tell you, but you have something I need."

"I'm going to warn you, boy, if your psychotic father didn't tell you then you should know. Warlocks do not like when people mess with their property. So if you harm Alec in any way, you will experience pain like none have ever experienced before, you understand." Sebastian smiled at the warlock.

"Alright, I won't harm the Lightwood boy. But if you want to see him again, then you will summon your father for me. Once the job's done I will give the boy back to you, but only after not before." Magnus studied him for a moment. The demon boy seemed very sure that he had the upper hand. The terrifying thing was that Sabastian did have the upper hand. Magnus could do virtually nothing if it meant that Alec would get hurt or get killed. It was terrifying to see how vulnerable he was, the enemy had found and captured his love, the one person that he would do anything for. "I don't have to give you any time to think about this, do I? Because you either agree or your precious shadowhunter dies. Your choice, Magnus."

"I'll do it. But I want proof that Alec is alive and I will need a day before I can summon him, because unless you want to die then I will need all the energy I can manage."

"Alright you will get your proof before you summon your father, but I wouldn't try anything tricky, unless you want it to get ugly." With the last words, Sabastian turned and disappeared. Leaving Magnus with the wheels turning in his head, running all the possibilities of the way the deal could go. The worse part was that if everything went wrong, he could loss Alec. Magnus wasn't sure if he wanted to tell the others of his meeting with the demon boy. He knew Jace would demand to go, as well as Clary and Isabella. He didn't know if he wanted Isabella or Jace, they were more likely to try something that would jeopardize his chances of rescuing Alec. Clary, he could maybe let her in on it. She was the least likely to do anything irrational, but he knew that Jace would have objections.

Each one held a slightly larger chance of disaster than he liked. Magnus wasn't sure if he wanted to chance losing Alec. No, don't think about that! You will get him back, he thought to himself. Magnus took a deep breath. Maybe it would be a good idea to go out and get some coffee or something. He signs, as he gets up leaving his apartment. He couldn't stay there he need a distraction. If he didn't, he could end up talking himself into doing something completely stupid.

Magnus sat down in the far booth of the restaurant. He hoped that nobody would recognize him, since he wasn't wearing his usual attire. He had on a pair of regular blue jeans, a tight black t-shirt with a gray Aerosmith hoodie over it, his hair lacked the color and glitter like it had since the fight with Alec. He did this so he could have some peace and not be bugged about something one of his clients either needed healing, or doing. Because some just don't get the hint when you say business is closed and you want to be left alone. Thought he did threaten to turn anyone who messed with him into something very unpleasant and that was on a good day. But to tell the truth he hadn't had any good days, his last good day was with Alec, before Camille begun meddling with his love, the two of them had been cuddled up on their bed. They didn't have anything to worry about, other than Sebastian. They were happy and in love.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-BESH**


	5. Ch 4: Saving the Blue-Eyed Shadowhunter!

**I know this chapter is late, but I was never happy with the ending. So I had to keep writing til I was Happy with it. So here it is. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. If I did we wouldn't have to wait 2 years for the next book! **

* * *

Chapter 4: Saving the Blue-eyed Shadowhunter!

Magnus never went back to his apartment. He couldn't, he ended up going to the tunnel where he and Alec had broken up. All of his love's things were still there, no one had touched anything. Magnus just go in the tent and sat there, in silence tears falling down his face. All the feeling of loss, anger, guilt, and regret began mixing. The lose for not having Alec, his blue-eyed shadowhunter. The anger for Camille messing with his love life, and for Sebastian kidnapping Alec. The guilt for breaking up with Alec for something he would have done eventually. The regret for not trusting Alec, to not leave once he knew the truth, knew his past.

He had ended up crying himself to sleep, a new usual for him. Once morning came, he was up, ready for anything, determined to save Alec. So now here he was walking with Devil Boy himself. The Dark Shadowhunter smiling like he was winning, on top of the world, it annoyed the crap out of him. He wanted to so badly smack the stupid grin off the jacka$$'s face, show the boy a hell like no other. But he sadly couldn't, yet that is. There wouldn't be anything stopping him after Alec was safe, once his love was somewhere Demon Boy couldn't get him, nothing would or could stop him from enacting his revenge, his vengeance.

"I hope you're not trying to think of a way to deceive me, are you?" Magnus glared at him. The boy had been close, but Magnus already had a plan.

Putting on his best sarcastic smile he could, he stated."You're close, but no, I'm brutally torturing you, to then go to hell and I come and torture your soul when I'm either bored or angry, sometime both." This seemed to make Demon Boy laugh, which only both annoyed and pissed him off further. The Idiot seemed to like doing this, but only proved how ignorant he was to Magnus. Most didn't even look at Magnus with anything, but fear once they knew who his father was, but Demon Boy seemed to revel in the "You WILL Die The Worst Possible And Most Painful Death Ever!" type of dangerous, which even Jace wasn't stupid enough to try that, so that was saying something. Magnus would be happy to deliver his death wish once his business was done, and once he was done he would throw a party for the fun of it.

"You're very funny, Magnus. I would date you if I was gay, but I'm not and I have my eye's on someone else." This made Magnus chuckle, he really thought that he was the "irresistible".

"Sorry, but you're not my type. I don't date obnoxious and self absorbed guys, girls maybe I haven't really focused on them in a century." He mentally smirked, let him eat that bit of fat rejection, jacka$$. But to his displeasure, that's not what Demon Boy did.

"Well, suit yourself. But it would do you some good to pick who's side you're really on, maybe one that wouldn't kill you once they knew who your father is." Magnus suppressed his snarl, along with a few explicit choice word. He had to play along, if he wanted Alec.

"Why don't we end the chit chat and get down to business. I want to see Alec, you promised him returned unharmed. I'm here to collect, then I will summon my bastard of a father." His eye's set in a cold star, clearly showing his seriousness in his statement, he was not to be messed with. Demon Boy motioned for him to follow, leading him to a cell. Magnus rushed in, he spotting Alec laying on the floor, covered in blood. He hissed in anger, as he saw his Shadowhunter, beaten and bruised. He had many cuts and lacerations; one above his left eye, multiple on his hands, wrist, ankles, and the bottoms of his feet, his back covered in lash marks, the list went on. The only thing that comforted him was Alec was unconscious, he wasn't suffering.

"Alec!" He got down next to his Blue-eyes, unbinding his hands from behind his back. He turned to Demon Boy. "You promised he wouldn't be harmed." Hissing out his anger and displeasure at the broken promise.

"I did not harm the Lightwood boy, nor did I order him to be harmed." His face showing no emotion, or facade of emotion.

"Then who did?" Sounding more like he was demanding the information rather than asking. A Etheil Demon was shoved into the room, Magnus's immediately throws the blue flames he had been calling, causing the demon to wither in pain, after one last cry of pain he dies. "That is a warning to anyone who wishes to harm my things." Turning back to Alec he knew he would have to wake him. He didn't want to, but he woke Alec. His eyes fluttering open.

"Magnus, you're here. You came. But..." Magnus gently put his finger on Alec's lips, silencing him.

"I'll always come, Alec. You weren't the only one to make a mistake that night. But we can talk more about this later, once I get you home, we'll talk. Now can you stand? Are you able to walk?"

"I think so, but I might need some help." Magnus smiled at him.

"Alright, love." He helped Alec stand, his hand on Alec's waist and Alec's arm draped over Magnus shoulder.

"He stays here, Magnus. This wasn't apart of the deal." Demon Boy smirked.

"If you want me to do your job, then Alec stays with me. I don't trust your pets." Or you, he silently added.

"Magnus, what job? If its about your Father. Don't do it. You can't do anything he wants you to, just for me, you can't." Alec's eye were on him, full of fear, concern and most of all worry, for him.

Magnus whispered in Alec's ear. "Trust me, please Alec." Alec studies him before nodding. He was glad that Alec still trusted him. It made his heart fly into the air, he had his Alec back all he had to do now was get them out of all this mess.

They walked into a large room, a stone table close to the far side wall. Candles all around the room, on stands nailed to the wall, all lit. Everything Magnus needed was there, at his disposal. He didn't really want to do the summoning for the A$$hole, but he didn't have a choice. He wasn't going to let Alec get hurt, merely because he didn't feel like summoning his bastard of a Father. So he did the only reasonable thing he could think of, demand more for his services.

"I'm going to need more if you want me to Summon my father." Sebastian's eyebrows raised, curious of what the Warlock wanted.

"What might that be, Warlock?"

"You're going to have to return Jocelyn Morganstein to her home." The demon boy snarled at him, causing Alec to attempt to stand, only wanting to protect the made Demon boy laugh, Alec was barely able to keep himself standing, then trying to walk in between the two. But starts to fall Magnus catches him, glaring at the Demon Boy in the process.

"She is not any concern of yours. She is my mother, and there for my property." He hissed to words out with a snarl.

"Boy, you might want to remember who you are speaking to. Your idiotic Father knew better than to deny me anything I demanded as a price for my services, he knew how unwise it was to not do so. So think before you speak next time, and remember I have lived far longer than you have. You are but an infant compared to me, and I'm not in any sort of mood to play your stupid games or to be trifled with."

The Demon Boy smirks, but it only made him appear more annoyed. "Alright, but it seem quite odd that you would go to so much trouble to save these Shadowhunters that will only betray you in the end, Magnus. I mean thats what always happens in the end, right?" The grin on his face got bigger as he saw the genuine concern written all over the warlocks face. "You really think that this Shadowhunter truly loves you? What if we tell him who you really are, hmm? Do you think he would love you then if he knew the truth." Magnus's eyes grew wide as the panic set in, the fear he hide so well showing itself as clear as day. "Alec do you know who this man's father is?"

"Yes." The Shadowhunter stood "But I don't care that Lucifer is his father, I don't care about Lucifer I care about Magnus."

Magnus sat his Blue-eyed Shadowhunter in the chair. He had a plan, stupid it maybe, it was a plan and the only one he had at the present moment. Alec drew the ruins on his arm with the small blade, he had to protect the Warlock. He glanced at his love, muttering spells, none of which sounded like summoning spells.  
Sebastian smirked, if everything went according to his genius plan than he would be able to go ahead with the attack very soon and Silent City would be his.  
Magnus continued his spells, none of which actually being a summoning spell. No, he was actually taking down wards. Hoping the Silent Brothers were still searching using other means, would find his signal. Would come help them, get Alec home safely.

Sebastian's grin turned into a frown as quickly as it came, once he realized what truly was happening. The Warlock thought he was smarter than him, thought he could trick him, that he was better than him because his father was Lucifer. Well, he was in for a surprise if he truly thought he could beat him. Sebastian moved towards Magnus, anger and frustration written on his face. He hunched his shoulders, lifted the corner of his upper lip in a snarl, his demonic instincts taking over; dominating the rest of his actions. His pent up anger and frustration fueling his demonic aggressions, behavior.

With one fluid motion, Sebastian smacked Magnus, as hard as he could. Sending the warlock flying across the room, breaking the concentration of the spell. Alec watched in complete horror, as Sebastian walked over to his beloved, beating him while he was down; the Warlock still needing to regain his strength.

Alec glared at Sebastian, anger and hatred in his eyes. He was trying to destroy the only piece of happiness Alec had, the person he loved more than anything in the world, the one he would die for to protect. Without thinking Alec through the blade directly at Sebastian, with all his might, aiming for the heart. But Sebastian moved out of the way, throwing a knife at Alec hitting him square in the gut. Alec fell to the ground clutching the knife in his stomach. Without thinking, Magnus shot his blue-flames at Sebastian; vanishing in thin air, unknown if it was the Warlock or one of Sebastian's tricks. Magnus dropped next to him, tears in his eyes.

"Alec, you idiot. Why did you do that?"

"He killed Max, and I wasn't going to risk him killing you. I saw him hurting you, it made me so angry; I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to do something to protect you, because you mean everything to me." Alec started coughing, his breathing becoming more and more shallow and staggered. "I couldn't risk losing you, because I'm in love with you." Alec took another shallow breath. "I know this is late, and you already said that it wouldn't change anything. But I have to say it, Magnus. Going to Camille is the worst thing I have ever done, and I will regret it for the rest of my life. I'm sorry for hurting you, for not realizing how much it hurt you. I hope you can forgive..." Magnus put his shaky finger on Alec's lip silencing him.

"Don't talk like that, Alec please. I'm not going to lose now, when I just got you back." Magnus took a deep breath placing his hand over Alec's heart. "Servare vita mea reddere tibi immortalitatem."

Alec didn't know what Magnus was doing, until he saw the wound closing up; healing itself. His eyes widened at the realization of what Magnus was doing. The Warlock was giving up his immortality to save him. Doing this would make Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, just like everybody else; set aside his magic, the unusual sort for many Warlocks still his beloved would live like any mortal, a short existence for a Warlock; they were suppose to live forever, something that comforted Alec. It was like a promise that as long as he protected his Warlock he would always have Magnus holding his hand or trying to glitterfy him; no matter how annoying, he enjoyed it. The playful act odd to most, but everything to Alec.

Alec felt things become hazy, as he began to blackout; still having little strength due to his captivity. The Warlock also seemed drained, from all the magic he's had to use; taking its toll on him. Magnus laid his head on Alec's chest, letting out a sigh in exhaustion.

"I love you, Alec." Then they heard shouting and footsteps approaching, before they both blackout.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! What will happen next? Well, who know! (I do but I'm not telling) **

**Chapter 5: The Test of Time**

**-BESH**


	6. Chapter 5: The Test of Time (Part 1)

**I'm sorry it took so long! But its finally here! So Enjoy!**

**P.S. Disclaimer I don't own TMI!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Test of Time

Alec woke up with an aching pain in his shoulder. His mind immediately went to Magnus, wondering where he was. Blinking his eyes a few times to adjust to the light, Alec realized why the Warlock wasn't with him, he wasn't at their apartment. He was at the institute.

Panic took over with each thought that screamed at him. Where was Magnus? Did the Clave have him? What were they doing to him? Torturing him? But Why? Magnus hadn't done anything wrong, he had saved his life. Magnus is mortal, the thought boomed in his head repeating itself over and over again.

He got out of the bed, stumbling with the first few steps, he heard voices yelling at him but his mind was in full fledge panic mode. He had to find Magnus, he couldn't lose his love; his soul mate, not again. Alec had gone what seemed like forever hoping that Magnus hated his guts, hoping he didn't care. Anything as long as it kept the Warlock safe, Alec could deal with the pain. But he had also selfishly hoped that his love would come find him. Magnus had found and rescued him, hope had soared through him. Now the Clave was probably going to kill him, that was Alec's last straw. He wasn't about to let them kill the only person that knew him better than anyone; that included Izzy.

Izzy pins Alec to the floor. They stare at eachother before Izzy speaks.

"Alec, calm down, and tell me what's wrong?"

"WHAT WRONG! They have my boyfriend, and are doing God knows what to him." Alec shoved his sister off of him."I'm not about to let them kill him. I'm going to get him back."

"Alexander, he is a traitor. He is the son of Lucifer, he has kept secrets..." Alec cut his mother off

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO THE HELL HIS FATHER IS! So what Lucifer is his Dad, if you knew Magnus then you would damn well know he hates his father as much as Clary hates hers. Now I have to get to Silent City."

"Alec, calm down please. You can't just barge into Silent City. You have to have a plan first. So lets get Jace and Clary, then we can make a plan to go rescue Magnus, alright?"

"No, we don't have time to make a stupid plan that will just backfire on us. Angle knows what they are doing to him, he doesn't deserve it; he's done nothing wrong." Alec knew Magnus probably scared out of his mind, he wouldn't show it. But Alec knew him well, to know he was.

"Alexander, all Downworlders get what they deserve." Anger boiled up inside him as he turned around to see his father standing behind him. Without thinking Alec charged at his father, pinning him to the floor, while he punched him rapidly in the face. He stopped after a minute letting his sister pull him away, while his mother went to her husbands side helping him up.

"I swear if you hurt Magnus so help me! I will kill you." He turned storming out of the room.

Magnus woke up, his hands in shackles above his head. He had been in Silent City for days, each one full of torture. He knew why the Clave locked him in here. His Father, who he hadn't seen in over three centuries.

Magnus hadn't heard anything about Alec. It worried him, he dearly hoped his love was alright. He didn't even know if Alec was even alive. He hated to think about it, but after he had healed Alec he had passed out before he could check to make sure that his love was alive.

Magnus looked around the room, hearing a loud noise from down the hall outside his cell. Moments later his cell door was opening, he saw a pair of blue eyes. Alec rushed in, falling down next to him.

"Alec. You came!" Alec smiled unlocking the chains on his wrists.

"Of course I came. I could never and will never not come. I love you Magnus." Alec gentle grabbed Magnus's arm draping it around his neck; as he helped the Warlock stand. Magnus winced in pain immediately getting Alec's attention. "Magnus, what is it?" Alec's eyes full of concern.

"My leg. I don't think I have the strength to heal now."

"Do you think you can walk on it, if you use me as support." Magnus nodded. Alec helps Magnus limp out of the cell.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Alec glared daggers at his father, protectively and purposely standing in front of Magnus.

"Taking back what belong to me. So IF you have a brain in that skull of yours, you will move out of my way and stay away from MY boyfriend."

"That is a Downworlder that has broken the Accord Law. So I, as the Inquisitor; therefore have the right to imprison him."

"You have NO right to touch MY things, Father! NO RIGHT! I should beat the crap out of you for touching MY things"

"Boy, you be careful what you say and remember who you are talking too!" Robert Lightwood's face had become a light shade of red, kind of like a sunburn when you first get it and it's all pinkish and red. Alec held his ground keeping Magnus behind him. He felt the warlock give his hand a reassuring squeeze.  
"Dad, you really should leave them alone. Alec is about to explode if you don't and Alec exploding isn't a pretty site." Izzy came in the room walking passed her Father, whip in hand and ready. She looks at Magnus. "You're really starting to rub off on my brother. He's become as possessive as a Warlock. If he starts rubbing off on Simon, Sparkles. You'll be in big trouble!" Robert backhanded his daughter sending her to the ground. Before Robert had the chance to do anything, Simon had him pinned fangs out.

"Don't you ever touch her like that again. Or I will be your worst nightmare!" Simon let Robert go, running over to Isabella.

"Simon, you didn't have to do that." He looked at her and could tell that she wasn't mad at him. She seemed happy that she had someone that would stand up for her. That she wasn't alone.

"Hey, I wanted to do it." A small smile appears in the corner of her mouth, but it left quicker than it came.

"Simon! Get down." She pulled them down to the ground as a seraph blade flew past them.

Simon and Isabella were on the ground Simon covering Izzy with his body, protecting her, he knew that neither of them were hurt. Then he heard the scream of pain, one full of pure agony, gut wrenching sound emanating from a familiar voice. Was it…?

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Hopefully!**

**-BESH**


End file.
